


Nick's Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day And How Sole Makes It A Bit Better

by CranberryCider



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Goddamn it the boy just needs a hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryCider/pseuds/CranberryCider
Summary: Nick's had a helluva day and just want it to be over with. He comes home to find you in bed and shit gets cute.I'm bad at summaries btw
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Nick's Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day And How Sole Makes It A Bit Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfic I've ever written, please don't hesitate to put forth any criticisms (nice or not, I'm trying to learn). Nick is my sister's favorite character and we've both felt that this tag wasn't nearly big enough, so I decided to add to it. If y'all end up liking this, I have another one I can post later.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

It’d been one hell of a day. Nick had just finished a case he’d been working on for weeks, countless hours spent awake pouring over files only to have it end with an overwhelmingly dull monologue about seeking revenge against him someday. Nick wove through the crowd of noisy drifters gathered in the marketplace, trying his best not to snap when someone “accidentally” pours their drink all over the back of his trench coat. Being a synth, he didn’t need to sleep but that wasn’t about to stop him from powering down for a few hours the minute his head hit the pillow. 

He made his way down the alley, the flickering light of the ‘Nick Valentine Detective Agency’ reflecting in the muddy water at his feet. He staggered at one point, a particularly deep puddle leaving him ankle-deep in water, soaking into his new shoes. He sighed deeply and unlocked the door to his office. 

It was so peaceful here at night, the only noise coming from the fan on Ellie’s desk. She always forgets to turn it off before she leaves, but he doesn’t mind. He’s grown accustomed to it, almost soothing at this point. He spots Sole’s backpack slumped against the wall near his chair, armor strewn about haphazardly all around it. Looks like she’s had a rough night too. Nick makes his way towards his room and he can’t help but smile when he spots her.

She’s stripped down to a pair of shorts and one of his work shirts, the fabric draped around her loosely. She’s pushed herself as close to the wall as she can get, curled up under the covers, her breath slow and even. He sets his hat down on the dresser nearby and runs a hand through her short dark hair, “Hey doll, you miss me?” 

She stirs, stretching out across the bed and opening an eye to look at him. “Hey, baby.” Her voice is rough with sleep, clearing her throat a couple of times before she speaks again, “How’d it go? You kick ass today?”

He frowns as he takes off his coat, the beer soaked into his shirt and sticking to his skin. “Not exactly, I managed to track the bastard down but then his goon squad swooped in and cut him loose.” He sat on the edge of the bed and kicked his shoes off, speckling mud all over the floor in the process. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing again when he felt someone tug at his shoulder.

“We’ll worry about him tomorrow, you need to lay down. You can’t chase the bad guys if you keep running yourself ragged like this.” Sole reaches around and starts working at his tie. Once she’s able to get it from around his neck, she throws it unceremoniously towards the chair nearby, missing completely. 

“Nice…” they both say in unison. He looks back at her and they share a smile. He stands up to start unbuttoning his shirt when he spots a lump in the sheets. He pulls back the cover and finds…

“What the hell is that?” Nick reaches for the Jangles the Moon Monkey that’s taking up his side of the bed. Sole snatches it back from him and holds it close to her chest.

“He was a sad boy who needed a home, and now he has one!” 

“Doll, I’m not sleeping with that… thing.” His attempt to sound serious faltering under the grin she gave him. She feigned hurt and held the toy closer.

“It’s a HE and he is my son! Don’t bully my baby boy or I’ll make you sleep with the blood bugs tonight.” They stared at each other for a moment, smiling, before Nick moved in to take the doll from her again.

They chased each other around the building, Sole letting out a fake little screech every so often. It finally ended when she lost her footing on the way up the stairs, Nick just barely catching her before they both fell to the ground, laughing. They sat there for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence for a moment.

He plants a kiss to the back of her hair, resting his cheek against her head. “Alright, enough screwin’ around, we need to get to bed.” He scoops her up by her underarms and lifts her to her feet. Sole takes his hand and guides him to the bed, still holding the toy. He shook his head, slipping into bed beside her, pulling her close and wrapping her in his arms. 

Nick closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of her before beginning his shut down protocols for the night. As he was drifting off, he heard her speak again, mumbling into his chest.

“G’night babe. Love you.” The words echoed in his mind as he laid with her, completely at peace.


End file.
